Sigma-delta converters may use noise-shaping, for example, to move quantization noise to higher frequencies that may be outside a band of interest. The signal may be passed through a low-pass filter arrangement to remove higher frequency components. To increase a sample rate, a higher-order sigma-delta converter may properly noise-shape the signal and move quantization noise out of a selected frequency band of interest. Many sigma-delta converters, however, consume significant amounts of power, and take up significant die space, or “real estate”.